


A Crowley Valentine

by Annide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Profound Bond, Trapped, Valentine's Day, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Crowley is tired of Dean and Cas not admitting that they're in love with each other so he decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crowley Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Not set at a particular time, but it does take into account what happened in the season 8 finale and there is a small mention of something from 9x10, but it is not of much importance.
> 
> I don't really like Valentine's Day much, but I was inspired so I let it happen.

Crowley hated Valentine’s Day. And most of all, he hated those people who were so obviously in love with each other but wouldn’t just admit it to themselves and each other. He used not to care about that, but it seemed, since Sam did that trial thing, he had changed. So this year, he thought of a genius plan to make Valentine’s Day better. He sneaked into the bunker while the Winchester boys were on a hunt. He was careful to make sure Cas went with them. It wouldn’t go well for him if the angel saw him in there.

It took Crowley a while to find the right place. He needed a closed room where Dean and Castiel were likely to go in together. He opted for the kitchen. Surely Dean would want a snack when he’d be back and the odds were that Cas would join him, or at least accompany him. Crowley put everything in place. He even tested it to make sure it would work. That part of the plan was ready and now he had to move on to the next one.

The second part was a bit trickier. He had spent days thinking about it, trying to find a way to get Sam out of the way. Because Crowley couldn’t risk Moose ruining everything. His first idea was to simply possess him, and that would’ve worked perfectly if Dean hadn’t brought his little brother to have his anti-possession tattoo redone two days ago. Sometimes, things just don’t go according to plan. Now, Crowley had to resort to a riskier method. He appeared in the motel room while Sam was alone, doing research. Dean and Cas had just left after receiving a call informing them of a new victim.

“Hello, Moose.”

“Crowley. What are you doing here? I know you saved my life and I am really grateful for that, but it doesn’t mean you can just show up anytime you want.”

“I know and I don’t have any intention of spending more time with you, but I need your help for something. Not really your help, just your participation. I have a plan, a genius plan, and I just need you to go along with it.”

“What?”

“I prepared a surprise at the bunker for-“

“You went to the bunker?”

“Oh don’t get all territorial, Moose. And let me finish. I prepared a surprise at the bunker for Dean and the angel. A Valentine’s Day surprise and I just need you to stay out of their way. Spend the night out for once, live a little and only go back there in the morning.”

“A Valentine’s Day surprise? For Cas and Dean? But they aren’t a couple.”

“I know. That’s why you need to leave them alone for the night and give them time to admit their feelings for each other and become one. You spend a lot of time with them, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed they’re completely in love with each other, it’s so obvious.”

“I have, but they don’t seem to want to do anything about it. I don’t even think Dean realises how strong his feelings are. And why do _you_ care, anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Crowley said, starting to lose patience. “I think you did something to me in that church. I’m not the same. But it’s not what’s important right now. Will you play your part or not?”

“Fine. I’ll do it, but it better not be some kind of trick.”

As soon as Sam agreed to the plan, Crowley left. The King of Hell had more important things to do after all.

***

Sam told Dean he wanted to hang out at the bar that night and maybe get some action but that Cas and him should definitely go back to the bunker and relax. It had been a hard hunt and they deserved to enjoy themselves a little. Dean was suspicious at first but he still agreed to leave without his brother. He heard Sam yell “Don’t wait up!” as he was reaching the door. Something was up but Dean was too tired to investigate right now. He’d just talk to Sam in the morning.

Dean drove silently, eager to get home and get some sleep. That is however not what he did first when he finally got inside the bunker. He was hungry so he went to the kitchen to make just a little snack, Castiel behind him. The angel didn’t need to sleep so he thought he’d keep the hunter company for a while. Dean was clearly exhausted and wouldn’t stay up very long.

Unfortunately, a surprise was waiting for them in the kitchen. As soon as they were both inside, the door closed behind them. Dean tried to open it but it was locked from the outside and even kicking it open wouldn’t work. Even Castiel couldn’t get out which really puzzled them until a couple of minutes later when the lights automatically turned off and black lights lit up the room, making drawings in enochian visible all over the walls and door. The trap had been angel proofed.

Dean turned the lights back on and only then did he notice all the red paper hearts taped on the cupboards, the red heart balloon on the table and the note right under it. He picked the paper up and started reading aloud.

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day, boys! I hope you like my little surprise. I made arrangements with Moose so you’d get some time alone together. Make the best of it. And I know, I better not show myself or you’ll kill me. Don’t worry, I won’t. I did this nice thing for you Dean, so try to enjoy a little quality time alone with your angel. Crowley._ ”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Cas, that we are stuck here until Sam comes home and gets us out. It means that I can’t go to bed and get some well-deserved sleep.”

Having barely slept at all in the last couple of days had made Dean cranky and he didn’t appreciate this “little surprise”. He couldn’t believe his brother partnered with Crowley just to get him locked up in a room with Cas all night. And why? What did they think was going to happen?

Castiel didn’t understand why Dean was so angry. It was an inconvenient situation but it was only for the night and they were together so it wasn’t all that bad. They hadn’t spent time just the two of them hanging out in forever and Cas missed that. Maybe Dean didn’t enjoy his company as much the angel enjoyed the hunter’s. Castiel turned away from Dean.

“You don’t like spending time with me.” He was only stating a fact, but he ended up sounding disappointed and a little sad. “It’s okay. You can sleep on the table, I won’t bother you.”

It was painful for the hunter to realise he hurt Cas’ feelings.  He didn’t mean to. Dean was only starting to admit to himself what he felt and what Crowley and Sam did was only making him realise that they could all see it before he did. The situation made him really uncomfortable. Dean put his hand to his face before saying:

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Don’t ever think I don’t want to spend time with you. I am just exhausted right now.”

Castiel turned around and tilted his head. He looked at the hunter and he could see how drained he was. Dean let his hand fall and went to sit at the table.

“I want to hang out with you, Cas. I really want to, but I just can’t right now. I really need to sleep.”

The angel closed the distance between him and Dean, and put his hand on the hunter’s shoulder. As much as he liked the idea of trapping them together for a night, Cas wished it had been done when Dean had gotten more sleep. Still, he enjoyed the simple presence of the hunter at his side. Castiel took a chair and brought it nearer so he could sit next to him. He put one arm around Dean and used the other hand to bring the hunter’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“Here, Dean, sleep, I’ll hold you so you’re comfortable.”

Dean wasn’t really sure it was a good idea but it felt right so he let himself fall asleep in the angel’s strong arms and Castiel just held him, occasionally stroking his hair.

 

The hunter was only asleep for four or five hours. When he woke up, his head had fallen onto Castiel’s lap. The angel had one hand in his hair and the other on his waist, which he hastily removed when he saw that Dean was awake. In that moment, the hunter realised that the hand didn’t bother him at all; he even enjoyed the feeling of it. He felt so relaxed and secure in Castiel’s arms, he couldn’t remember why he ever felt ashamed to want this kind of proximity. Of course, he kept telling the angel about personal space and standing too close to him, but that was only because he was uncomfortable with the way it made him feel. Now, after spending the night like this, he finally accepted those feelings.

“Cas.” He said in a serious tone, sitting up.

“Is something wrong?”

“I think...” Dean took a deep breath. This was hard for him to say. “Cas, I think I’m in love with you.”

He had trouble believing he actually said that, but what he also realised is that he couldn’t be the only one feeling like this. Crowley and Sam had trapped them there in what was meant to be a romantic setting. Clearly, they saw something Dean didn’t. They wouldn’t have done this if they hadn’t thought Castiel was feeling the same as Dean, and if they were right about him, they might be about Cas too.

Castiel stayed silent for a moment before locking the hunter’s head in his hands and leaning forward to kiss him. Dean kissed back, put his arms in the angel’s back and pulled him closer. Cas tried to straddle Dean but he put too much force in the movement and the chair fell back, sending them both to the floor, the angel lying on the hunter. Their lips separated and a worried look appeared on Castiel’s face. He was scared he might have hurt Dean, but a hand reaching behind his head and pulling him down showed him it was all fine. They stayed like this for a long time, on the floor, kissing each other, Dean’s hands wandering on Castiel’s body, often stopping on his behind or in the small of his back to pull him closer.

“So, I guess Crowley’s plan worked, uh?”

They looked up to find Sam, standing in the doorway, looking at them, a smile on his face.

“Shut up, Sammy. And clean this up, would you?”

Dean stood up and gestured at the decorations and paint on the walls before grabbing the angel’s hand. He left the kitchen, leading Castiel to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and Sam heard the lock turn. He let out a laugh and got to work, thinking this had to be the best Valentine’s Day of their lives.


End file.
